Pandora Maid
by Lune Bazin
Summary: Gil et Break joue au cartes, et font un paris sur le gagnant...Break gagne... Mais que demanderat t'il donc a Gil ? Break X Gil, Lemon !


Bonsoiiir ! J'ai écris ce lemon il y a presque un an, pour l'anniversaire d'une amie : Flesh Delirium !

Par contre, je suis assez mauvaise en orthographe, aussi excuser moi pour une conjugaison un poil bancale ^ ^!

Alors tout d'abord... LEMON ! Il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour entre hommes et absolument pas platonique ! Alors si vous êtes prudes, éviter cette fic, il y en a plein d'autres très bonnes sans lemon, et les homophobes feraient aussi mieux de partir !

Il s'agit par contre de mon premier lemon, soyez indugentes ^^!

couple : Break X Gil

rating : M ... ^ ^

Warning ! lemon, cross dressing...

* * *

 **pensée de Gil**  
* voix d'Émilie*  
 _penser de Xerxes_

Les soirées sont longues aux vacances d'hiver ... Odz était partit avec Alice passer le week-end chez l'oncle Oscar.

Gilbert encore trop honteux de sa "trahison", bien que pardonné depuis longtemps, n'avait pas voulu venir à cette réunion familiale.  
Noël était encore loin mais la plupart des membres de Pandora étaient déjà en vacances dans leur famille, et pour une fois les chaînes se tenaient tranquilles...

Après avoir briqué son appartement de fond en comble deux fois, et préparé assez de nourriture pour tenir trois semaines, Gil dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort sur une autoroute du Sahara ... Si ce n'est plus. Et comme il aurait fallu un microscope pour détecter un reste de poussière sous un des lits, il n'avait franchement plus rien à faire...

 **C'est quand même triste de n'avoir rien à faire comme ça ... Qu'est ce que je faisais pour m'occuper avant que Odz revienne ?**

\- "Oh oh oh oh ...

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous la Xerxès ?"

Le chapelier venait tout juste de faire une entrée fracassante... par l'armoire de Gil... et avait d'ailleurs un de ses boxers dans les mains...

\- "Je me suis dit que tu t'ennuyais sans ton petit maître mon cher raven... oh oh oh...

\- Pas du tout sale malade ! Et rends moi ça tout de suite ! répondit-il tout en essayant de lui reprendre le sous-vêtement des mains.

\- Tst tst... ne me parle pas comme ça mon petit Gil... Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on remercie ses ainés venus te voir... n'est ce pas vrai Emillie ? *Oui ! c'est vrai , tête d'algue ! *"

Poursuivant avec énervement le voleur de caleçons continuant de la traites de "tête d'algue", Gilbert finit par réussir à lui reprendre... Avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui en avait piqué un autre !

 **Maudit enfoiré de pervers vicieux**

" - tu devrais porter des dessous plus sexy gilberounet ! Pourquoi pas de la dentelle ?"

Et ce furent les dernier mots du chapelier avant de se retrouver avec L'edda poétique; petit volume de seulement mille cinq cent pages, enfoncé dans le crâne par un Gilbert rouge de honte. Après l'avoir violemment assommé , Il put ranger l'objet dérobé dans son placard et retourner à ses... non-occupations, alors que Break tentait difficilement d'écrire " Tête d'algue m'a tué " avec le sang s'échappant de sa fracture du crâne.

-"Trêve de plaisanterie, qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi Break?

\- Je suis venu te divertir ! Odz est allé voir son oncle et sa soeur non ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, tu peux rentrer au QG.

\- Emillllllie ! Gil est méchant avec moiiii ! "

Dit il avec un grand mouvement d'épaule faisant virevolter ses manches trop grandes autourde lui et en faisant semblant de pleurer. Puis semblant retrouver son sérieux, il se leva, époussetât son vêtement avant de retirer son manteau et de le poser avec Emilie sur la commode de la chambre.

-" Plus sérieusement mon petit Gil. J'ai amené de l'alcool et un jeu de carte... Je m'en voudrais de te laisser dépérir en l'absence de ton jeune maitre 3

\- Je ne dépéris pas !"

Gil le regarda longtemps... Cela sentait clairement le piège. Le chapelier fou ne serait jamais venu le voir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose derrière la tête... Il en avait fait de trèèès nombreuse fois l'expérience et ne souhaitait absolument pas retenter la plupart d'entre elles ! Mais il s'ennuyait tellement tout seul. Il n'aurait qu'à faire très attention à ce qu'il ferait non ?

-"D'accord, finit-t'il par répondre dans un soupir, mais on passe dans le salon alors.

\- Youpiiiiiii "

Hurla le chapelier tout en se trémoussant pour exécuter une sorte de danse de la joie bizarre et ridicule. Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel et partit le premier dans le salon, criant à Xerxes de le suivre et de fermer la porte. Mais il aurait dut rester plus longtemps, cela lui aurait permis d'apercevoir le sourire sadique qu'avait le chapelier en fermant la porte...

 _ ***********************************************une heure plus tard*******************************************************_

L'alcool était plus alcoolisé que ce que pensait Gilbert, et après son troisième verre il était déjà bien soul... C'est surement pourquoi il acceptât un pari qu'il n'aurait JAMAIS accepter en étant sobre.

 _Ho ho ho ... tu vas bientôt être de nouveau à moi Gil_

-" dit moi Gil , dit-il tout en lui resservant un verre. Cela te tenterais un pari ?

Gilbert, bien qu'alcooliser, avait senti le danger venir... c'est pourquoi c'est très fier qu'il lui répondit :

\- " D'accord MAIS à condition qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'argent et que je ne sois pas humilier en public ! "

\- Très bien mon peti Gil... Le pari est pris alors...

\- Attends, quoi ? Mais on n'a même pas discuter des termes du pari !

\- Si je gagne cette partie je fais ce que je veux de toi et inversement, ok ? Jouons maintenant !"

Gil venait de se faire manipuler en beauté, mis en confiance par l'alcool et les quelque parties de cartes qu'il avait gagné auparavant... Sa surprise n'en fut que plus grande que lorsque au bout de trois minutes chrono de jeux il entendit Xerxes dire avec un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire :

-" J'ai gagné .

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais... non non non non tu... tu as triché !

\- Pas du tout... J'ai gagné un point c'est tout... Viens maintenant ?"

Horrifié, Gil entendit nettement le bruit d'un piège se refermer sur lui pendant que le Chapelier Fou les faisaient se téléporter dans ses appartements au QG. Celui ci restant complètement sourd au supplication et négociation de sa pauvre victime, que l'atrocité de s'être fait avoir avait rapidement dégrisé... Et se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation pour son futur plaisir...

...AAAh ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Un cercle noir fait d'ombre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Gil se retrouva balancé sur le canapé de l'antichambre des appartements du chapelier moins de deux secondes après qu'Eques les eut transporté dans le manoir de pandora.

 **Raaah ! Sharon est de mèche avec lui !**

 _J'ai drôlement bien fait de demander de l'aide à Sharon moi, huhu. Tu es à moi maintenant mon petit Gil._..

-"Alors mon petit Gilbert, que vais-je faire de toi ?"

Question purement rhétorique à voir le sourire sadique qu'il exécutait... Et Gilbert l'ayant bien compris se mit à remuer le plus possible pour à nouveau tenter de s'enfuir.

Voyant cela, le chapelier raprochat son visage de celui de Gil et resserrât l'étau de ses bras, provoquant encore plus la panique de Gil... Ce cercle vicieux aurait pu continuer plus longtemps si Xerxès n'avait pas finit par prendre littéralement les choses en main après avoir poussé un soupir de fin du monde.

Il colla le torse de Raven à lui avec sa main, posât un de ses genoux sur le canapé a côté de sa victime avant de lentement lui relever la chemise en lui caressant le torse.

\- "Que ... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche moi ! PERVERS !"

Hurla Gilbert avant de lui coller une gifle magistrale, la bibliothéque étant trop loin pour pouvoir attraper un dictionnaire ou une encyclopédie. Le chapelier fut envoyer à dix mêtres du canapé pendant que lui se rhabillait rapidement, rouge de honte.

"Ça fait mal Gilberounet... et puis tu as perdu le pari, non ?

-Le fait que j'ai perdu le pari ne te donne pas le droit d'immédiatement m'aggresser sexuellement ?

-Et plus tard, j'y aurais droit ?"

Répondit le chapelier avec un sourire digne d'un certain chat de la littérature anglaise avant de se prendre l'Encyclopédie de L'ornitholoqie dans les dents, lancé a dix mêtres de distance par un Gilbert furieux et géné.

-" Mais ça fait maaal ! Pour la peine, tu vas devoir être puni Gil..."

Là, Gil ne pouvait plus qu'apréhender les heures qui suivraient...Car il était bel et bien piégé! Les appartements de Break étaient visiblement vérouillés, il avait accepter de faire tout ce que l'autre souhaitait et de toute manière s'il refusait trop longtemps ce salaud trouverait le moyen de l'humillier devant son cher Odz. Au moins le pari était obligé de se passer dans le cadre privée.

-" Pu ... Punis ?

\- Ton gage vas être em-pi-ré 3 ..."

 **NOOOOOOOOON ! Pitiééé !**

Et aprés un rire sadique, Break le trainat jusque dans sa chambre où il lui montra un petit tas de vêtement posé sur le lit.

-" C'est trèèèès simple,dit lentement le chapelier, comme s'il expliquait à un enfant. Tu vas te déshabiller en-ti-é-re-ment, y compris tes sous vêtement, puis enfiler ses vêtements et faire ce que je te demanderai...

\- D'accord, mais seulement si tu sors d'abord de la pièce...

\- Ooooohhhh... Tu ne veux pas que je te vois tout nu ? Shishishi...

\- Tais toi et sors !"

Lui repliqua Gil avant de lui claquer une fois pour toute la porte au nez... Fortement agacé, mais pas dépaysé après avoir fréquenté pendant plusieurs années ce psychopathe pervers et ventriloque, Gilbert se déshabilla tranquillement et posa ses affaires pliées correctement sur la commode. Nu comme un vers, bien que vachement sexy le vers en question, il se dirigeat vers le tas d'habits et ne put qu'être choqué lorsqu'il dépliat le premier vêtement.

 **Le salaud ! Il a oser !**

Alors que de l'autre coté de la porte le chapelier riait comme jamais, un sourire sadique sur le visage en anticipant la soirée a venir, Gil se maudissait et se promettait de ne plus jamais toucher à l'alcool...

Il venait en effet de déplier une magnifique robe de maid noire avec des dentelles blanches... Et l'humiliation ne s'arrêtait visiblement pas là car il y avait avec la robe et le tablier des bas noir, des jupon blanc en dentelles et une paire de petit gants blanc. Et, Oh ! Il y avait aussi une paire de chaussures féminines au pied du lit : noires, à talons compensés ayant l'air d'être tout sauf pratique pour faire le ménage... Ça, ainsi que la longueur toute relative de la jupe et la jarretière en broderie blanche donna à Gil une bonne idée sur la provenance du costume...

Aussi, revolté àl'idée de porter ce costume, Gilbert se tourna vers la commode où il avait posé ses habits. Et ceux-ci avaient disparus sans laisser de trace : même son boxer était partit, remplacer par quelque chose quil avait d'abord refusé d'identifier...

Une culotte en dentelle rose pale avec de petits rubans et visiblement pas très couvrante, même pour une femme... Alors pour un homme !

 **Hors de question que je porte ça... Jamais !**

-"Giiiiiillll... Si tu ne te dépèches pas je te jure que je montre à Odz les photos comprométantes que j'ai de toiiiiiii...héhéhéhéhé..."

Gil se dépecha donc de s'habiller avec les vêtements restant mais il bouda cependant totalement le sous vêtement féminin. Les bas étaient très hauts sur ses cuisses et sa jupe malheureusement encore plus courte qu'il ne le pensait. Il enfila ensuite les instruments de tortures... Pardon, les chaussures à talons, et même la jarretière en dentellle qui était cachée sous les bas.

Puis il sortit de la chambre pour retourner dans le salon ou l'attendait Xerxès, avachi sur le canapé. Celui ci le salua avec un sourire appréciateur et un sifflement admiratif.

Il faut dire que la tenue mettait particulièrement Gil en valeur : la robe avec le petit tablier révelait les trois quart de ses jambes ainsi que le haut de ses bas et la jarretière. La dentelle brodée sur la robe s'accordait bien à son teint pale et le noir à ses cheveux. Les chaussures et les petits gants rajoutaient en plus un petit coté "moe". Tout simplement bandant...  
Le chapelier ne le laissa d'ailleurs pas longtemps à se tourner les pouces et le fit re-rentrer dans la chambre. Après l'avoir poussé sur le lit, Break remarqua le sous-vetement laisser sur la commode.

Après l'avoir ramasser, il se mit a fixer le pauvre Raven bataillant pour se redresser sur le lit ou il l'avait jeté. Bataille bien inutile : il utilisa des menottes en fourrure rose pour ligoter les mains de sa soubrette à la tête du lit, avant de se rapprocher pour mieux profiter du spectacle...

Celui ci était bloqué alangui sur le lit, ses bras bloqués au dessus de sa tête comme une vierge sacrifié aux dieux paîens. Enfin, une vierge plus si vierge que ça, Break y avait personnellement veiller le jour même de la majorité de Gil... Et il était de toute manière hors de question que quiconque qu'il soit humain / démon / dieu / rat narcoleptique / choses avec tentacules / être vivant, touche à SON raven... Rien qu'à lui...

-"Hé bien mon Gil... tu n'aimes pas les accesoires de mon costume ?"

Dit le Chapelier tout en écartant les jambes de sa maid d'une main, révelant clairement que celui ci ne portait rien sous sa jupe... Sauf que Gil en avait plus qu'assez de le laisser le manipuler, libéra sa jambe de la poigne du chapelier et tenta de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Malheureusement pour lui, le chapelier restait toujours très fort malgrès son âge avancé et utilisa le pied lancé pour le retourner sur le lit et le bloquer sous lui.

-"Olà ! Ce n'est pas bien de tenter de fuir comme ça Gil...

-Enfoiré ! T'avais tout prévu !

-Exact, répondit le chapelier avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, n'est ce pas le rôle d'une maid de faire tout ce que lui demande son maître ?

\- Et c'est toi le maitre je paris?

\- Exact !Alleeezzz, ne fais pas ta timorée ! Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on couche ensemble... Essaye de dire "maître" pour voir !

-JAMAIS!

\- C'est ce que l'on va voir!

Aprés ces paroles pour le moins... prometeuses, le chapelier embrassa avec ardeur le petit Gil qui se mit à se tordre sous lui. Le pauvre n'osait plus trop se débattre car, il devait bien l'avouer, ce baiser et la tenue le mettait quelque peu en émois... Même s'il ne le dirait jamais à Break! Ce même Break qui était justement en train de descendre ses main sur les hanches de Raven afin de soulever sa jupe et ses jupons. Le baisé commençait à sérieusement essoufler Gil qui suffoquait presque. Se rendant compte de la couleur écrevisse de sa maid; Break s'éloigna quelque peu mais ce ne fut que pour mieux revenir à la charge.

Il retouna Gilbert face à lui et le bloqua à nouveau en se plaçant entre ses cuisses. Gil perdait petit à petit ses esprits sous les baisés et les carresses expertes de son "maître" et se surprit même a aggriper les bras de Break entre deux sursaut de plaisir. A travers la robe fine, ses tétons étaient facilement atteignables et Xerxes utilisait à outrance cette faiblesse. Gil se tordait sous lui telle une anguille, mais même lui ne savait plus si c'était pour s'échapper ou pour mieux ressentir les carresses habiles.  
Le chapelier lui ne se lassait pas des cris de sa soubrette et décida de se glisser lentement vers quelque chose qu'une maid n'aurait jamais dû avoir normalement... Et lorsque le chapelier s'approcha de sa partie intime, Gil lui se sentit arriver au paradis...ou en enfer...

-" Haaaaaaaannnn !

-Hum... Cris encore pour moi..."

Et décidant que les cri de Gil n'étaient toujours pas sufisant il commença à lecher doucement son sexe du bas vers le haut. Gilbert se sentait au septieme ciel. Break restait toujours aussi exité et décida qu'il était plus que temps que lui aussi puisse ressentir ce plaisir. Il commença donc a titillé une partie plus intime de son soumis tout en continuant a l'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Gil était réduit à l'état de chatte en chaleur sous lui, au point qu'il ne sentit même pas le premier doigt entrant en lui. Mais il sentis tout de même le deuxième doigt et commença à sentir une certaine douleur avec le troisieme doigt. Break renforça ses caresses pour lui faire oublier les preparatifs qu'il effectuait et qui avait légerement fait débandé Gilbert. Sous les nouvelles carresses, il se sentit à nouveau merveilleusement bien.  
Il était même à deux doigt de jouir, et Xerxes s'en rendant compte serra avec sa main la base du sexe de son soumis.

-"Aïe !

Cria Gil, son érection emprisonnée dans la main de Xerxès l'empêchant ainsi d'atteindre la délivrance...

-Ne songes même pas à jouir sans mon accord..."

Gronda le chapelier. Toujours perdu dans les limbes du plaisir,Gilbert ne remarqua pas que Break avait lentement commencé a se déshabillé mais sentit clairement une peau fraiche prendre appuie entre ses jambes et un membre dur s'appuyer face à son entrée dilatée grâce aux doigts experts...

-"Dis : "pénétrez moi s'il vous plait maitre, Gil...

Lui demanda le Chapelier, un sourire sadique au visage, et fixant le corps.

-"Quoi ? Non!"

À ses mots, Break reserra son emprise sur le sexe de Gil, l'empêchant à nouveau d'atteindre la jouissance. Celui ci, les larmes au yeux et haletant regarda son agresseur, l'air de se demander pourquoi il lui faisait ça. Ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter drastiquement le désir que Break avait pour lui. Aussi celui-ci aggripa fortement le pénis de Gil avant de lui répeter à l'oreille sa demande libidineuse avec son sourire le plus libidineux...

-"Dit : "pénétrez moi s'il vous plait maitre "; et je te laisserais jouir Gil..."

\- Vrai...Hic ! Vraiment ?

\- Oui !"

Alors, les larmes au yeux et frustré de ne pouvoir jouir, Gil répétat docilement, entrecouper par des hoquets de plaisir.

-"Pé..hic ! pénétrez moi..aah ! S'il vous plait mai...Maitre... Huuuuum! AAAAAH! "

Xerxes n'avais put se réfréner et avait violemment pris possesion de Gilbert, définitivement trop tentant avec ses joues rouges de honte et ses yeux brillant de larmes...

-"Moins... moins fort ! Aaah Aah !"

Car le chapelier ne se privait pas et labourait le pauvre corps de sa "maid" qui ne se cachait même plus et criait finalement allègrement son plaisir... Break avait directement trouvé sa prostate et ses mains continuaient à explorer le corps de son soumis, baissant même le haut de sa robe pour donner un accès plus direct à sa bouche sur ses tétons. Le beau costume de maid était completement détruit : les jupons étaient en bataille et sa robs a moitié déscendue. Ses bas noirs étaient filés et sa jarretière était en train d'être lentement retirée par la main gauche de Xerxes. Celui ci continuait toujours à le pilloner avec force. Gilbert sentit sous ses coups un tel plaisir que ses yeux se voilèrent et son dos se cambra, atteignant enfin l'orgasme tant désiré...  
Gil se libera alors sur sa jupe, se resserant d'un coup et faisant gémir doucement Xerxes. Il lui fallut encore quelque coups, jouissant finalement à son tour... Gil avait légerement redurci lorsque le Chapelier éclata finalement en lui...

-" Haa haa...J'ai hâte que l'on rejoue aux cartes Gil...

Dit le chapelier après s'être affalé sur le lit à coté de sa maid, pétrissant une des fesses offertes à sa vue...

-Aaaaaaah ! Non!"

Cria Gil surprit par la nouvelle carresse, pensant son "calvaire" finit après ce gargantuesque orgasme... Le Chapelier rebandant à cause de ces nouveaux cris lascifs, n'avait lui par contre pas le moins du monde l'intention de laisser partir Gil... Il lui restait encore bien trop de fantasmes à accomplir... Comme dresser sa maid ! Cela ne pouvait qu'être des plus intéressant et excitant... Et puis, n'avait-il pas gagné toute la nuit ?

Fin.

* * *

Alors ? ça vous a plut?

Laissez moi une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Chubi !


End file.
